The cost of disposing of biological waste in the U.S. is a multi-billion dollar per year industry. The capital cost of the equipment required is in the hundreds of millions of dollars. All institutions and businesses that generate and handle this category of waste must provide safe effective and inexpensive disposal of the waste. In recent years there has been increasing concern over the disposal of biological waste. The two principle methodologies for the disposal of this waste are incineration and dumping in landfills. Needs exist for improved methods of handling biological wastes.